Bits and Pieces
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: Drabbles about Zim and Dib. They have no real story or plot behind them, they're just disconnected chapters of emotion and thought. Chapters 3 and 4 are two related chapters. Rating changed to M for violence and sexual situations.
1. Become One

**Author's Note: I wrote this in the middle of playing Fatal Frame 2. If you have ever played it you'll understand.**

* * *

><p>My grip tightened around his throat. His skin was soft and I could feel his heartbeat. The gentle thudding beat steadily against my fingers. He was so warm against my chilled skin. I could see the terror in his eyes and I could feel his fear. As my hands squeezed, a small noise escaped from his throat. I was causing him so much pain. I loved it. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to see the life slowly draining from his eyes forever. He was whispering something. It was so quiet I had to lean close to his face to hear. "I hate you." He said. I could see it in his caramel irises that he really meant it. I heard nothing else as his lids closed over his eyes forever. I smiled and removed my hands. I was one with him.<p> 


	2. I Told You So

Author's Note: This isn't really a drabble, considering its 3X as long as a drabble is defined to be, so I guess it's a triple drabble? Something like that. So I remember reading something on my friend Cliscia's profile about how she wanted to read a good story where someone cuts open Zim. I'm pretty sure it was her. If it wasn't well whoever did write it inspired me to write this. Yes I am a horribly sick and perverse person. Yes I watch too many horror movies. Yes I am abusive towards characters. Normally I'd be abusing Dib, because he's my favorite, but this was a special treat for Zim. Enjoy the gory goodness.

~DeathlyFlames

* * *

><p>"Get away from me, you filthy, human, stink-beast!" Zim snarled at his captor, struggling against his restraints. His captor merely smiled, his eyes glinting.<p>

"But, Zim. This is all for the good of science."

Zim's eyes narrowed and he struggled harder, cutting into his soft flesh and releasing a trickle of green fluid. He felt no pain, not with adrenaline in his system. All he knew was terror and desperation. He could smell that filthy human care facility smell; medicine and cleaning supplies. With his heightened senses he could even smell the blood and death from experiments in the other rooms. His captor held up an instrument and the metal glinted in the fluorescent lighting of the room. Zim released a snarl; animalistic and sharp. The noise had no effect.

Zim watched as his sworn enemy came closer, a smile across his face.

"I wonder what your…what did you call it? Ah, yes. Your squeedly-spooch. I wonder what it looks like in person, not just on camera. I guess we'll find out." Zim panicked, regretting that it would end like this, furious that he had let his guard down, hurt that he had trusted this pathetic human to live only to be betrayed. He felt a chill on his skin, all clothing having been stripped from his body before being tied to the table. Zim felt a hand press down on his upper chest before he felt the icy metal scalpel touch the top of his ribcage.

His scream echoed throughout the halls of the building as the blade sunk into his flesh and moved down slowly. Dib laughed, enjoying the sound. Zim changed his mind; he _could_ feel pain. He could feel a lot of it. It was true hell to be tied down and sliced apart. He felt each stroke of the scalpel as it was drug down to the bottom of his abdomen, then across the top and bottom of the first incision. Dib peeled away the skin from its original location, grinning as he saw the alien's organs up close for the first time. Zim had stopped screaming, but his breath still came in pants and a thick sheen of sweat covered his skin. He had closed his eyes.

Dib wouldn't have that. "Hey! You! Keep your eyes open! I want you to watch." There was no response and he called over an assistant. The assistant forced Zim's eyes open and his head up so he could see his bloodied chest. Zim could only watch in horror and disbelief as Dib picked through his few organs. Unlike a human, Zim had one large organ through his whole body – his squeedly-spooch. Above that, he had a small, throbbing organ much like a human heart. He also sported a brain. On top of all that his skeletal system was much like a human's but with a different muscle structure. He watched as the human poked at the squeedly-spooch in wonder.

"I wonder how long you could survive without this?" Dib began using a pair of scissors he pulled from a tray next to him to snip at the delicate flesh. Zim whimpered; all the screams unable to escape. He was horrified because though the human didn't know it, Zim knew that he could survive quite a while without his squeedly-spooch, as well as without his heart or his central brain. His PAK, feeling uncomfortable against the flat, metal table, held the true intelligence and though center of his body. In fact, with his PAK still intact, Zim could live through an entire three days of hell.

Dib looked up and around at the men sitting behind the observation glass. He saw the camera nearby and smiled again before looking at Zim once more.

"I told you they'd name your autopsy video after me."


	3. Lemon Scented

Author's Note: So I'm putting this in Bits and Pieces because it is so plotless it is undeserving of it's own fic. FEAR MY PLOTLESS FIC! So I was chatting with Cliscia and I felt like writing something torturous and horrible so after a brief brainstorming she hinted she liked 'Erotic asphyxiation and slavery' with Dib bottom. I admit, I am such a fangirl of that so I had to do it. It's lemon-scented because there is no sex, just sexual encounters and masturbation. It's still the most sexual thing I've ever written and I'm sitting on the couch writing this and blushing because I'm releasing my horrible lemony...thing...to the public without a Beta reading and spontaneously. That's me, spontaneous. So yeah. Fear my epic fail.

I tried to keep them IC, but sometimes that is very hard in sexual situations.

~DeathlyFlames

* * *

><p>"Z…im…" Dib's voice was cracking, the sound escaping in strangled gasps. The alien had a firm grip on his throat, his green fingers digging into the human's soft flesh. Zim grinned, his eyes glinting. He slid his tongue along the side of Dib's face, the worm-like appendage leaving a wet trail behind it. A soft moan escaped the boy's lips and Zim reveled in the sound.<p>

Zim released Dib and the teen fell against his restraints; his body surrendering to the chains holding his wrists against the wall. The dead weight of his body cut into his already raw wrists, leaving a small trickle of blood that dripped on the floor. Zim lifted the bloody wrist and licked the fluid away. It burned on his tongue, the earthly water reaching his alien flesh, but Zim loved the burn; sought it. Zim released the hand from his mouth and slid up against Dib to whisper in his ear.

"You taste delicious, Dib-beast." The alien trailed his fingers up and down the human's body, causing him to shudder. Zim pushed up against him, a knee slowly rubbing the boy's growing member. Dib closed his eyes and sighed and Zim slapped him across the face. Dib, startled, opened his amber eyes in confusion.

"Zim orders you to keep your eyes open, filthy worm!" Dib almost retaliated, hating the idea of orders from the alien, but kept silent. He knew better. He simply glared, daggers of hate being thrown from his eyes at Zim.

Zim smiled and pulled out a key. He unlocked Dib from his handcuffs, and the boy fell to the floor. On his hands and knees, Dib did nothing but sit. He could have run, but he knew he wouldn't even make it to the door without a spear through his skull. He bowed his head, not wanting to look at his tormentor.

Zim wouldn't have this. No, Dib would _look_ at him. He would watch every second of Zim's time down here. He released his PAK legs and thrust two at his enemy, spearing the boy through his shoulders. Dib screamed and squirmed, causing the metal to twist deeper. Unintentional tears fell from his eyes as he looked at Zim. He felt the warm blood as it fell down his arms, the puddle joining the drips from before. Dib watched as Zim licked more blood from his skin, the liquid burning his mouth. Zim licked his lips and thrust them against Dib's. Dib, unprepared, didn't move until Zim scraped his claws down his chest, leaving a raw gash. Dib got the message and kissed back, his trembling lips moving in sync with the alien's. Zim forced his tongue into the boy's mouth, causing Dib to choke momentarily.

Dib almost forgot that the mouth against his own was his mortal enemy's. He almost forgot that Zim held him captive in the lab. He almost forgot that he was a slave to Zim's will as long as his life was in the alien's hands. Then he remembered. He used what little strength he still possessed to lift his torn arms against the spears and push Zim off. It was a weak push, his muscles still weak from blood loss, but Zim got the message. He backed away, fury glowing in his red eyes. Dib gasped, realizing his mistake; he might have just signed his death warrant.

Zim grabbed the raven scythe lock of hair and pulled, the roots struggling to stay in the skin. Dib squeaked and wiggled against his captor. Zim put his face next to the boy's ear and whispered pure poison words.

"Do not struggle, Dib-worm. You belong to Zim now."

Dib held onto his last scrap of self respect and determination.

"I belong to no one, Zim." He knew he would regret saying it, but he couldn't give up himself so easily. Especially not to this pathetic alien. Zim growled, something not quite animalistic, but not human either. His hand was on Dib's throat once more, this time his claws leaving small cuts and punctures. Dib coughed; air unable to enter his throat. Zim faced Dib, his eyes meeting his human's.

"Listen to Zim and Zim might let you go. Or die. Your choice. Zim will be amused either way. So, what will it be, Dib-slug?"

Dib took a moment and thought. Was losing his self respect worth his life? Would Zim really let him go? As Zim pressed his claws deeper, his other hands slithered into Dib's pants to grip his length. The alien stroked his fingers along it, teasing it and causing a small moan from Dib. Dib took that as incentive to answer Zim, so he answered against his better judgment.

"Yes, Master." Dib felt utterly defeated. His shoulders were numb, he wanted the chance to keep his life, and he was defenseless against the pleasure the strokes were causing him. He moaned louder as Zim grabbed the entirety of his dick and rubbed briefly. Zim pulled his hand from Dib's pants and released his PAK legs. Dib fell to the ground, panting. Zim kicked him with his boot.

"You belong to Zim, Dib-slave. You do what Zim says, understand?" Dib didn't answer and received another sharp kick in return.

"Yes…Master…" Dib whispered. He looked at Zim, unsure of what he wanted now. Zim merely smiled.

"Undress yourself, human."

Dib should have been surprised, but he wasn't. He knew where this was headed. He resigned himself to deal with it. He slowly pulled off his blood clothes, wincing at the cut on his chest, and the two punctures on his shoulders. Once his sullied clothes were off, Dib sat naked on the floor, a slight blush still on his face from Zim's touch. Zim crossed his arms and stared at the human. When Dib did nothing, Zim pierced his stomach with two more PAK legs and put his mouth next to Dib's ear again. He whispered and Dib blushed. Zim backed off and pulled out the metal, causing a painful sound from his human.

Dib obeyed the alien, shamefully rubbing his cock with his fingertips, shivering at the sensation in the cold lab. Zim stood above him, arms crossed once more and a sadistic smile on his face. Dib gripped his entire length and rubbed faster, his breath coming in pants as the pleasure racked his body. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Zim, but he couldn't help peeking at the boy who had kidnapped and tortured him. He felt precum on his fingers as he rubbed his soft flesh. He stared at Zim, rubbing faster, unable to look away. He wanted to hate the sight of the horrible alien, to be disgusted with his treatment. Dib loved every second, though he refused to admit it. He loved the pain and the torture, and he was horrified to realize that he was getting off on Zim's sick smile and the idea of the pain to come. He felt the pressure rising and he moaned. Zim walked over and kicked Dib again, keeping his boot pressed on the boy's chest. Dib released himself, confused that Zim stopped him. Zim pressed on Dib's chest as he crouched, hearing the sounds of bones cracking and pained hisses from Dib.

"Enough." He said. He stood up and began to leave the room, a befuddled Dib still on the floor. "Computer. Keep him alive." He finished simply, the door slamming behind him. Dib looked around, still very lost. Then he remembered himself. He jumped up, groaning at the pain, and ran to the door. It opened and he shouted at the retreating alien.

"You said you'd let me go!"

Zim turned and smiled maliciously. "I said I _might_ let you go. Though, Dib-stink, I've decided that you are too delicious to let escape." Zim licked his lips and left, laughing. A horrified Dib was taken custody by the computer, wires pulling him back into his previous room. He was thrown naked into a cell. The lights shut off, but there was one red emergency light still present. In the dim atmosphere, Dib sighed and took himself into his hand once more. He moaned quietly as he rubbed himself to climax, disgusted that the image of Zim is what sent him over the edge.


	4. Closer

Author's Note: This is the sequel to the last chapter, Lemon-Scented. I don't really feel like making it its own story because I have reviews of it already. So enjoy more smut.

~DeathlyFlames

Closer - Sequel to Lemon-Scented

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Dib-beast." Dib cracked open his eyes to see Zim standing at his cell door. He blinked at the light and sat up. He had almost forgotten that he was still naked and covered in blood. Zim had neglected to clean him up, or send anyone to clean him up all night. In fact, as Dib attempted to brush some crusted blood off, Dib realized he was starving. Zim hadn't sent him any food either. He could hear his stomach growling.<p>

Zim grinned as his antennae picked up the sound of Dib's stomach. "Hungry?" He asked coyly. Dib just stared. He hated the alien with every fiber of his being.

"Stand, fithy Dib-stink. Stand and face Zim!" Dib didn't move. Zim growled and pulled out his PAK legs in a wordless threat. When Dib just stared with determination, Zim shot his PAK legs at Dib, pinning him through the wall with his legs hanging 1 few feet in the air. Legs pierced each shoulder and there were two in his stomach. Dib coughed, blood drizzled from his mouth. Zim had pierced through the same holes in his shoulders as before, but the pain had long since faded. Now it was refreshed as new holes were torn through his soft flesh. Zim raised himself up and put his face up to Dib's. He ran his tongue along the human's face, lapping up his blood and relishing in the burn it gave him. He put his mouth next to Dib's ear.

"If you won't listen, Zim can't help you. You'll die down here."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" It was the first thing Dib had said since Zim had thrown him in the cell. Zim leaned back to look at him.

"What choice do you have, earth monkey?"

He was right. There was no way he could escape in his condition with Zim keeping such close watch. Dib said nothing. He may have given up his freedom the night before, but after the alien's lie he wouldn't go down without a fight. Honestly Dib wasn't even sure why he believed Zim would let him go. He wasn't that kind. Dib narrowed his eyes at the green-skinned boy before him and pulled his face close to his own, their lips almost touching.

"Fuck you."

Zim smiled. "I plan on it."

Zim pushed his mouth against Dib's, causing a startled moan out of Dib. He hated himself for it. How could he have been so weak yesterday? How could he let that pathetic alien invade his mind like he did now. He despised his own emotions and hormones.

Zim roamed Dib's mouth with his tongue, moaning a little when he swallowed the boy's blood. Zim left the boy's mouth to lick his neck with his long tongue. He thoroughly explored the Dib's neck and collarbone with his tongue, enjoying the sensation of the human quivering under him. Dib couldn't help it. That cold tongue on his warm flesh sent shivers through his body. Zim fell to the floor and licked the fresh blood from the pierced stomach. He slid his body up Dib's chest, his uniform holding flakes of dried blood. Zim moved his tongue back down and neared Dib's cock, his breath hovering over it, making the human wiggle.

"Beg for Zim."

"Never."

Zim growled. He grabbed Dib's member in his hand and squeezed. Any arousal that Dib had fled as he squeaked in pain. Zim squeezed a little harder.

"I said _beg_, human."

"Go…fuck…yourself…scum…" Dib hissed between clenched teeth. Zim merely smiled up at him sadistically.

"No matter. By the time I'm through you will be begging for Zim." Zim released his PAK legs and caught Dib by the throat. "You will beg for Zim like the worm you are." Zim squeezed until Dib was gasping for air and his vision became blurry and dark. Zim threw him out of the cell and against the wall. Dib fell to the floor and tried to crawl away. Zim came over and stepped on his back.

"Don't even think about running." Zim walked over to a desk and grabbed a collar. He grinned when he saw Dib hadn't moved. Zim was sure he was breaking his spirit. But that wasn't enough. He wanted the filthy stink-beast to beg for him, to scream for him, to worship him. That was how it should be. Humans should worship the mighty Irken race. The way Zim saw it he was doing the Dib a favor. He wouldn't kill him _and _Dib got to personally serve the future ruler of his planet. Zim put the collar on Dib's neck and used it to drag him to a chain sticking out of the wall. Zim attached him to the chain and went to retrieve a chair, a bottle, and a small black object from the same desk he got the collar from. He set up the chair in front of the motionless human, set the bottle on the floor, and pressed a button on the box. A spark traveled from the wall to Dib who jumped and kneeled on the floor, looking at Zim.

"Undress Zim." Dib looked at Zim for a moment and when the alien held his thumb over the button, Dib did as he was told. He crawled over and slowly removed the uniform until it was in a pile on the floor,

"Fold it. Irken uniforms deserve proper care." Dib did as he was told and Zim laughed, enjoying the fact that he could command the Dib.

"Suck me." Dib looked at Zim's genitals and was shocked. His penis was unlike that of a human's. Instead it was the same shape as his tongue. It was green like the rest of his skin, but it was ridged and daunting. Dib didn't want that anywhere near his mouth. Zim tried to push on his head, but Dib didn't move. Zim pressed the button and Dib jumped again. He put his mouth on Zim's crotch and licked his member slowly.

Dib licked it up and down, putting his hands on it to get a better angle. Dib ran his tongue along the ridges, swirling around every crevice. He used his hands to stroke it lightly, causing a shiver from the alien. Dib licked his lips and pushed his mouth down on Zim's cock to the base. Zim moaned quietly and Dib cursed himself as he felt his cheeks get hot and his dick harden slightly. He moaned softly onto the alien's penis and Zim grinned. Dib began sucking and moving up and down, his hands rubbing the base. Dib took one hand away and kept up the motion as he began to stroke his own dick. He moved his mouth in time with the hand on his cock and moaned a little louder onto Zim. Zim moaned in response and leaned back. Dib sucked a little harder and swirled his tongue around the ridges once more. Zim suddenly pushed Dib back onto the floor and the human looked at him – confused. Zim had anger in his eyes as he crouched and put his own mouth on Dib's dick. Dib gasped and watched as the alien used his tongue to massage and caress his member. Zim looked at him and sucked hard, using his claws to dig lines into Dib's already injured stomach. Dib moaned again and Zim smiled on his dick, clawing into his thighs and hips. Bloody trails followed his fingers and Dib swung himself underneath Zim on impulse. He used his mouth to eat Zim again, holding himself steady on Zim's thighs. Zim panted and used his hand to rub Dib. Dib moaned more into Zim, causing the alien to pant harder.

Zim couldn't take it. He pulled off of the human and grabbed his dropped remote. He looked at Dib and pressed the button three times. Dib moaned a little. The shock had lost its punishment effect when Dib began enjoying the pain Zim brought him. He loved the alien clawing at him and hurting his fragile body. He hated himself and he hated Zim, but his body couldn't deny what he felt.

He felt pure lust.

"Beg for Zim."

Dib grinned. "Never."

Zim leapt on top of him and dug his fingers into his neck, cutting off his air.

"Beg for Zim. Call me your master."

Dib only answered when he almost lost consciousness.

"Fuck me, Master. I want you inside me."

Zim grinned. Good. It was about time the human recognized how amazing Zim was. Zim bit down hard on Dib's neck in response, causing a pained moan from Dib. Zim didn't even let the smoke escape his mouth before he brought it down on Dib's. Dib tasted his warm blood and the acrid smoke from the burns. He licked the inside of Zim's mouth and Zim explored Dib's in return.

Zim broke away and flipped the boy over. He grabbed the neglected bottle and squeezed its contents into his hand. He rubbed it over his own dick and on Dib's ass, poking his finger into the hole. Dib squirmed at the feeling and Zim grinned again. Without any warning, Zim thrust himself into Dib, moving around inside him. Dib moaned and pushed against the alien. Zim used his slippery claws to gouge Dib's back, leaning over to lick the blood. Dib arched against the green boy and Zim pushed harder and faster. He reached around and grabbed the human's member, pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Dib panted and moved faster, his mind becoming a blur. Zim felt his mind becoming unable to form coherent thoughts as well. They had become one, their minds and bodies pushing against each other with pure lust and hate.

As Zim felt himself climaxing, he leaned as far forward as he could, digging deep into the boy's chest and down over his stomach, stopping only to stroke his dick. They came at the same time, Dib's liquid mixing with his blood on Zim's claw. Zim pulled out and flipped the Dib over. Dib panted and looked at the alien.

"Lick it." Zim commanded as he shoved his dirtied hand at the human. Dib looked between his hand and the owner of the hand and decided it was in his best interest to obey. He licked his fluid and his blood until the alien's hand was clean.

"Will you let me go now?"

"Never."

Dib glared at Zim. He was still panting and he could feel Zim's chest moving against his. He could taste himself.

"I hate you."

Zim used his tongue to lick along Dib's neck, tasting the remaining blood on the closing wounds.

"I know."


End file.
